little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wedding Ship (Olivia version)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Fievel, Rouge and a few others onboard. On the dock, Olivia (wearing her white blouse with the short, puffy sleeves, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, blue jumper, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes from yesterday, along with her white panties underneath her bloomers and her red hair-bow behind her left ear) poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Olivia was absolutely horrified at how Fievel dumped her for Rouge. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Fievel planning to marry Rouge, and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being a normal mouse, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. she crashed to the ground, covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Timothy (now wearing his red/white/old ringmaster's uniform) quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her knees. Timothy bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friend. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Olivia win Fievel's heart. Olivia looked up from her knees as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Pudge, having heard of Fievel dumping Olivia for Rouge, looked up from where the tear had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friend. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friend to the toy octopus forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Tiger walked from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Olivia's. Tiger stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Olivia. It was coming from Rouge singing to herself as she combed her fur-hair. Rouge: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Rouge was in the dressing room. She was now wearing white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a yellow ribbon attached to the chest, white stockings, and black ballet flats. Rouge: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Rouge sang as she then took out one of her fur-hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Tiger gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Rouge: Soon I'll have that little mouse And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Rouge looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Tiger's horror, he saw Stretch the toy octopus in Rouge’s reflection. Realizing who Rouge really was, Tiger gasped. "The toy octopus!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Tiger walked a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to run and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Olivia!" he yelled into the sky, as he ran faster, "Olivia!" He caught sight of a bitter Scottish-British girl mouse perched on a pier, her hands were clasped together as she wore a frown on her face. He flew down beside the girl, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Olivia raise an eyebrow and turned to face the cat. "Olivia," he said, trying to make sense while Timothy waited for him to cut to the chase. "I was walking, I wa...of course I was walking. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his arms up in exasperation. Olivia shook her head softly as she was listening. Then Tiger grabbed Timothy as he shook the annoyed circus mouse, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE TOY OCTOPUS IN DISGUISE!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Timothy onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the mouse go. Olivia gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her brown eyes widened. Timothy was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Tiger asked, as Pudge and Timothy looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "What are we gonna do!?" asked Pudge. Olivia quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Stretch's words in her head as she saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day! She still had time...but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Olivia ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Timothy looked around for something for Olivia and used his buckteeth to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. "Olivia, grab on to that." he ordered She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. "Pudge, get her to that boat as fast as your flippers can carry you!" Timothy said to Pudge. "I'll try." Pudge said, as he got into the rope attached to the barrel Olivia held for him and started to swim them both towards the direction of the ship with all his might. "I've gotta get to the toymaker mouse." Timothy said, biting his gloved fingers, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Tiger asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Timothy out of his daze. Timothy turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Tiger nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Tiger flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting various Pokémon's attentions. Farfetch'd, Spearow, Fearow, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Charizard, Aerodactyl, and Dragonite and realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Tiger as Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur joined him as well. Tiger's squawks caught the attention of Krabby, Kingler, Slowpoke, Slowbro, Slowking, Staryu and Starmie, Goldeen, Seaking, Magikarp, Seel, Dewgong, Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Tiger, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of Pokémon following him. Back on the ship Rouge walked alongside Fievel, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Fievel was now wearing a royal red ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, blue pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, and a golden crown with rubies and sapphires on his head. Rouge was now wearing a long, flowing, white, off-the-shoulder wedding dress with short, puffy sleeves, a gray brim on her neckline, a white waistline, matching ballet slippers, a transparent matching wedding veil, and a bronze crown, along with her white pantalettes, camisole, and stockings. Anyway, all the mice smiled as the duo walked, but Pal, who was in the audience with Basil, was growling at Rouge with a hated look. Rouge's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face, making Pal whimper as he hid behind Basil, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Fievel with a satisfied look on her face until they reached Friend Owl at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." said Friend Owl. Not far away, Pudge was still pulling Olivia towards the ship and started to get closer. "Don't worry, Olivia." he struggled, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." he panted out, as he continued swimming while Olivia held on tighter. Back on the ship, Fievel and Rouge listened to the priest. Rouge peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to him, giving him a fake smile. "Yes," said Friend Owl, "Um, do you Fievel Mousekewitz, take Rouge the Bat, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Fievel, completely under Rouge's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. "I do." he said. Friend Owl said, "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Rouge could say yes, she heard Tiger squawking and she turned. She saw Tiger flying right towards her with an army of Bird Pokémon. Rouge ducked, dodging the attack, but the Bird Pokémon fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Rouge's legs. Pal started barking as the wedding turned chaotic. The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the mice women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the Bird Pokémon came flying from under their dresses and skirts. Vaporeon, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein got on the ship and advanced towards Rouge. Rouge looked up only to be splashed with water as Mantine, Wingull, and Pelipper dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time Mantine dropped water contained nothing, the second time Wingull dropped water contained Goldeen, the third time Pelipper dropped water contained Krabby. Krabby then pinched Rouge's nose making her scream out in pain as Staryu threw themselves at her attaching to her as the last Staryu attached itself to her mouth. Friend Owl continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Rouge angrily pulled the Staryu off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as Seel started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship,mOlivia and Pudge had arrived. Pudge was catching his breath while Olivia started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Olivia climbed, the Seel, Dewgong, Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein started to pass Rouge to each other until Walrein tossed Rouge into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Olivia got on board. Rouge growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where the Squirtle Trio jumped out of the water and squirted Rouge with water in her face while Tiger then barked loudly like a dog right in front of Rouge's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Tiger by the neck and tried choking him. Pal, who wanted some of the action, got out of Basil's grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Rouge while Tiger pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Rouge in the face as Pal ran over and bit Rouge’s rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Tiger, and the necklace was sent flying towards Olivia. It shattered into pieces right in front of Olivia. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Olivia's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Fievel was free from Rouge's spell. Fievel shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with Basil and the guests in surprise, including Rouge, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Olivia's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Fievel couldn't believe his eyes. "Olivia?" "Fievel." she said, as she smiled back. Pal came over to her, barking. She patted his soft head. "You - you can talk." Fievel exclaimed. His smile never left his face as he walked closer to the tan-furred princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs